Reincarnations?
by Lieutenant Sarcasm
Summary: The gods are in trouble but all their greatest heroes our no longer doing hero work. They try to search for a demigod good enough but they can't find one. So what do they do? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ideas or characters created by Rick Riordan.**

**Hey, this is my first story ever. Don't hate on me for it, I am a new bee.**

1

Nikki

_Just breathe._ It was all I could think of as sweat ran down my face. This was my final test and I would ace it. Only one thing stood in my way and that would be the 200 yards of track in front of me. But I didn't mind, I knew her victory was guaranteed as I looked down the line of my competitors.

As usual I was offered the advantage of the inside lane because of my size but refused. I wasn't even that short, only an inch below average for a sixth grader and a bit skinny. None of that prevented me from being the fastest girl in my division in the state which that would be in a few minutes.

The horn blasted and in less than two minutes I had won. And if a trophy for first place trophy taller than me wasn't enough the shocked expressions of my competitors was worth much more. None of them expected the girl 3 inches shorter than them to win by at least 3 yards, maybe if the hadn't underestimated me they would have checked my track record and noticed I had won a medal of at least silver in every race I had ever entered since she was eight. In other words half of her life.

So in other word next to pranking it was my favorite thing in the world, pranking used to be second to - _no don't think about that day. You're going to a sleep over at Josie's, you can't wake up screaming from a nightmare. Again._

I shivered, last time I woke up screaming at a sleepover Josie nearly had a heart-attack and Josie's parents almost called the cops in sheer terror. I couldn't make that mistake. Again.

Too deep in thought, I hadn't notice my teammates lift me on their shoulders until they tripped and almost dropped me. Luckily, one of the pole-vaulters, Sarah, managed to catch me.

"Wow. Well that was a close one," I muttered before saying louder "Thanks Sarah, I think I will walk now. Apparently I don't think I can trust my own team to carry 50 pounds without dropping it." They all laughed to that. Lots of kids in our school had stereotyped most of the track team with eating disorders, so our inside jokes were mostly about weight. Especially my wieght.

Still laughing I ran over to my best friend Josie.

To describe Josie in one word would be impossible. There is to much to say about her. An over cheery, preppy, sunshine loving, twelve-year-old girl with dyslexia and a trophy for M.V.P. basketball player on the schools' championship-winning team cannot be described in one word. Not to mention her very noticeable orange hair, mass of freackles, and freaky green-gold eyes. Well, Lets just say Josie was not one for blending in. At all.

Even then in simple clothing, next to a simple car she stood out but, she wasn't the only one there. Shane was there too.

Ya see, I'm not Josie's only best friend, she has two. One is obviously me and the other is Shane. The blonde-haired, gray-eyed, know-it-all goth that never talks (so some believe) and has Dyslexia. But. abou the never talks thing, don't let that fool you. When you aggrivate him or get under his skin (two of my many under-appriciated talents) he won't shut up. Most people expect us to be like an inceperetable trio. Yeah right! Shane and I only manage not to kill each other for Josie and sometimes we still can't help but try to seriously injure one another. What happened next served as proof.

When I came they appeared to be in an argument usually meaning Shane was, yet agian, accusing me of something. This time he was claiming I stole his pocket knife. (Which I did, but I'm not telling him that.) "So, what are you blaming me for this time?" I said angry they hadn't noticed me. I must have been sneeky because they both jumped sky high.

" I'm blaming her for-" Shane caught himself and turned to me then restarted. "I'm blaming you for the meraculous disapearance of my pocket knife that I-"

I cut off his rant right there cus he was just warming up. (See. He talks a lot.) " And what leads you to believe I have it?"

"Because you took it last time!" you could see his veins popping out while Josie stood to the side, clearly worried. But, I stayed calm.

"Now, now. Did you ever prove I took it? As I recall last time you found it in you gym locker,i n the boys' locker room. Oh and have you by any chance checked your pocket?" I questioned as I slipped a replica of the pocket knife into his pocket without him noticing.

"Of course I have?" his voice slide as into a weak question as he check his pocket and pulled out a replica. I smirked. For a genius, the boy never learns he can't best me. He almost reminds me of... _stop, those memories will give you the dreams agian,_ I reminded myself for the second time.

With that I jumped into Josie's car, pulling Josie in, and told her mom to step on it. Only seconds later did Shane realize the replica was a fake. I pulled the real one out of my bag and even Josie couldn't help but laugh, earning us some looks from her mom.

"You really should return it," she whispered.

Yeah right.

**I won't continue until I get zero reviews.**

**Yeah low standards but I'm new. I'll take what I can get.**

**So review.**

**Please and thank you.**

**Also, HELP! How do you add the next chapter? I feel stupid, but I don't know how!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I did this before must I do it agian?**

**Shane: Yes it is manditory.**

**Nikki: So, let's break some rules!**

**Shane: No**

***bickering for hours***

**Josie:Cut It Out! K doesn't own any percy jackson or heroes of olympus stuff. There you happy?**

**Shane: Yes!**

**Nikki: No!**

**Me: Hey... when did you guys get here?**

* * *

2

Shane

Arggg. I _hate_ Nikola. Oh wait it's _Nikki._ She I every thing I despise and is the biggest Mary-Sue ever! Why you may ask?

First, she comes to the school walks straight up to Josie and just starts talking? Usually someone would do that and Josie would scream, but not with Nikki. They start chatting like old pals and are claser friends than Josie and I in ten minutes and it took me a month to get her to talk to me! Next she pulls the most abnoxious and dare I say impressive pranks and pickpocketing and only gets caught half the time. Then, of course she gets all popular with all the medals she earns and is the track team V.I.P. (Well not really popular, but even the eighth graders got a bit of respect for her, including shane's older half-bro.) Even the time when she was temporarily blinded in one eye, due to the explosion she made in the science lab, the student council wanted to hold a fundraiser to buy her a guide dog just in case it was more serious. Luckily, she turned it down.

I swear the only thing unpercfect about her is her grades, her ADHD, the fact that she is to poor to by a 20 dollar dog, and her backround that accourding to Josie still wakes her up in the night screaming and she falls into tears whenever she tries to talk about it. Okay that isn't so perfect, and there is also her current life. No one knows where she lives and who her parents are, if she has any most people include. The teachers don't pry because they are aware of her backround issues and are afraid they might tear her sanity- What ever that means but it still makes me only have a bit of sympathy under that hatred.

Just that day I would have run her through with his pocket knife if she hadn't taken it then replaced it with a fake that didn't work. And once agian the sething returned. _That stupid arragont duaghter of a-_

"Dude, Your steaming. Need to take? Who was it?" my older half-brother, Johnny, came into my room.

"Take your best guess," I sethed through my teeth.

"Nikki?"

"And we have a winner," I mutter sarcasticly. "Who else?"

"Let me guess. This time Josie sided with Nikki and had a sleepover with her criminal friend, instead of seeing that movie with the closest thing she has to a brother?" That was a really good guess.

"How-"

"Because it is the same every time, But..."

"But, what Johnny?"

"Maybe you can get revenge this time, don't let the Devil's-spawn win!" He was laughing now and so was eye.

"So what can I do?" Now I was curious.

"Here's my plan."

This was gonna be good. Be afraid Nikki, be very afraid.

* * *

**I know short chapter but the next** **one**** will be longer. I may ever post today. Oh, and I found out how to add a chapter!**

**Also Jasper or Jayna?**

**And what about the whole Frazel vs. Lazel?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't this stuff from PJO or HOO**

**Oh and Thank you CrazyPeanutAttack! I am Glad to see some one is reading this! And the title will be explained later on, But it will be very far off.**

Nikki

3

To say that was a great sleepover would be the understatment of the century. First we got pizza from Round Table, then we messed with her parents by me stealing and missplacing a few of their valuables which brought back some rough memories, finally we watched you tube until ten and prepared to watch a horror movie marathon. By the way that wasn't even the fun part. The fun was when Shane faile to prank me.

Reasons for failure:

1. I am unprankable.

2. Johnny, Shane's Half-bro., set him up.

3. Spiders!

Now, Shae and Johnny were planning on turning the lights of in the movie room at two. When Josie and I were sappose two walk over and turn them back on. (Josie is afraid of the dark) Then they were to drop a bucket of _Stuff_ on us when we turned the lights back on. How do I know? I planned it. You really think those boys could come up with that?

Y'all see, I convinced Johnny to help me prank Shane, even Josie was in on it. That is why I took the pocket knife, to anger him- give him a motive. So hear is what relly happened. We where Just about to put in the third Paranormal Activity when the lights go off. Then Josie give a muffled shriek, Check. Next I grab the bucket filled with fake spiders- Hold up. Why Spiders? Well, shane is scared to death of them- Any way, Shane was waiting for me in the hall way with the bucket of _Stuff,_ so I make Josie follow me around to the back of the hall way and come up behind them. Holding my breath I tap Johnny's shoulder twiceand he moves towards the little switch-camera at I yell "Go!" and here are te reactions.

Johnny turns the lights on and starts recording.

Josie goes to the computer ready to post the video.

I empty the Bucket of fake spiders on shanes head.

And Shane he goes "Huh? What? Wai- AHHHHHHHHHH!" and shrieks like a baby."SP- Sp-sp- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We were all to busy laughing as Shane turns red and Josie downlaods the video to youtube to hear the growl.

**Cliff-hanger! I know I am Evil. And this Evil girl better get some reviews! Also I know this one is short but I have time limits!**

**Know. Important Qs:**

**Jasper or Jayna?**

**What pairing for Leo?**

**Are Hazel and Frank really a good pair?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't want to! I feel underappreciated and forgotten!**

**Nikki: what does that have to do with the disclaimer?**

**Me: Everything!**

**Shane: I'm actually with Nikki on this one. Explain?**

**Me: That disclaimer represents my dependence on this very site that doesn't bother to pay attention!**

**Josie: All of us OCs agree. That makes no sense!**

**Me: All of you? *gasps dramatically* MUTANY! MY OWN CREATIONS! MY …(long, dramatic, pathetic rant continues.)**

**OCs: She only owns us, all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Me: WHY? KILL ME NOW! MAKE IT QUIC-**

**OCs: GET OVER IT!**

**Me: jeezums. Okay! Gods what is wrong with you.**

Shane

4

Low- what they did was low. Nikki was no surprise, Johnny? Please, he would do anything to be a part of one of Nikki's famous pranks. But, Josie- that one hurt. The fact that she betrayed him for the person she knew half as long as she knew me was unbearable. I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of screaming at them but I did any way. And if I hadn't we would have been able to escape before things went wrong.

Why? All though, they were laughing loudly it was my screaming that distracted us from the fact that the fake spiders on the floor had disappeared and there was a strange hissing noise behind me. It was ten minutes before we heard the growl. A low, raspy, scratchy voice coming from behind me.

Nikki and I were first to notice, you could see her tensing up and I was nearly jumping in the air. But it wasn't until we heard the voice that Josie and Johnny noticed. "Surrender to my Lord, Heroines of Greece and Hero of Rome, and your mortal friend shall not suffer with you," It sounded like nails on a chalkboard- scratchy and painful. Whatever it was the source was coming from behind me but, I was to confused to notice.

_What? Hero? Heroines? Surrender to my lord? What does that mean? And what is with the Suffering-_My thought train could have gone on for forever but Josie snapped me out of it with her muffled shriek. I looked to her confused, but all she did was point above my head. So I did the natural thing- I looked up. The second I did I wished I hadn't.

There bearing down on me was a giant spider.

Now what do you imagine when someone says giant spider? Do you think daddy-long-Leg spider? Or tarantula? Well, those are both wrong-but if you thought a tarantula that took a dip in a nuclear waste bin and grew to be the size of a truck that spits foam, you would be right. Also, if you went into detail and thought about say instead of hair it had porky-pine quills, and that each leg ended with a claw as big as a loaf of bread with points sharper than knives, you would be deemed psychic. Because that is exactly what I saw and you would be getting even more details like just how painful those claws really are if Nikki hadn't tackled me to the ground.

Now if you had been tackled to the marble floor by a girl you hate you would complain, right? I agree. But if second later you saw that right where you where standing three giant claws cut through the marble floor like butter you would hold your tongue. Also, if any of that happened to you, you would have relive a minute of my life.

If you wanted to relive some more of it you would have to make this happen.

I was about to thank Nikki for saving me, but I was ever so rudely interrupted by her coughing blood on my face and promptly collapsing on me with a huge and may I say disgustingly and dangerously deep gash in her back. That is when something hit me. Why hadn't Josie's parents waken from the noise? A feeling of dread filled me because I doubted they were heavy sleepers. With that new info in mind I sized up the situation.

Johnny was throwing expensive looking furniture at the monster, Josie looked about to faint from sight of Nikki's blood, Nikki was dying from blood loss and being stabbed in a most likely important artery, and me? I was still in shock from the fact the person who hates me just took a knife for me. It was probably because she knew it would crush Josie if I died, but still.

POP Quiz:

Q1. What did we do next? Did we…

A. Call the police services.

B. Go down fighting like heroes.

C. Vanquish the monster with sharp kitchen utensils.

Or D. Run like cowards.

Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner! My friends and I D. Ran like cowards. With Johnny carrying Nikki (Which, might I add, left a stain that you just can't remove with a regular wash and dry routine) we ran for the hills no doubt thinking: _Some heroes we are, running instead of avenging our friend who is gonna die._

I was too ashamed of myself to notice the others had stopped and ran right into a group of six people in their twenties who just happened to be armed with medieval weapons and decked in battle amour form who knows when. So, I stared at them and they charged-

Straight past me and towards the spider, well four of them did. Two of the three girls in the group ran over to Nikki to probably try to stop her from dying. In the mean time I did a quick inspection. Nikki was still dying, Johnny was passed out with exhaustion, and one of the girls that went to help Nikki was trying to calm Josie down for she was hyperventilating. And I was watching as the medieval twenty year olds disintegrated the monster. Just when I thought I was going to explode one of the three girls came over and said sleep. You know what? that is exactly what I did.

**Whoever bothers get your friends to read because know **

**I'm pissed that no one but one person is reading.**

**Okay.**

**Review.**

**Please and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again! I don't want to!**

**Josie: I'm sapposed to be nice but, GET OVER IT!**

**Nikki:Wow josie, you been eating red meet?**

**Shane: NOOOOOOO! It is true!**

**Nikki & Josie:What?**

**Shane: She is just like Leo! We're Domed to here bad jokes forever!**

**Josie: *laughing***

**Nikki: HEY! (Josie, Nikki, & Me where all saying their parts at the same time)**

**Me: Since when did I give you a personality? Oh, I don't own the PJO or HOO stuff. THERE I SAID IT! YOU HAPPY KNOW?**

Nikki

5

Waking up in the middle of nowhere was not part of the prank but I annoyed to death. Why? Well I'm gonna' tell ya.

First off it was dark. No- beyond dark, actually it was pitch black. Another annoying thing Josie was on my back, out-cold - which did not help the pain from her little spider accident subside. Finally there was no space, small spaces she could handle she has hide in plenty (don't think wrong), but this felt like she was surrounded. _Like when-_ stop that! you can't think of that, I told myself yet again. _What is with me? I've gone months without thinking about it and now I can't go a day! Forget it Just forget it. Nothing you do will bring them back._

Okay stay focused- know where am I? I looked around and felt two objects next to me, so what did I do? I kicked them- _hard._ Little did I expect them to respond.

"OOOWWW!" one screamed and the other started to sing soprano. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" said someone familiar said.

" Johnny?" I asked weakly.

"No duh Sherlock! Nikki did you kick me?"

"Possibly? I didn't know it was you and who is the guy groaning?" I desperately tried to change the topic.

"First why did you kick us any- no. Don't bother, I don't care. And the guy groaning is Shane. You might have kicked his weak spot," the last part he whispered only to get an 'I heard that' and a 'but you are right'.

"Sorry!" I yelled to him. I might have said more if someone hadn't interrupted me.

"Where are we?" Josie asked from her position on my back. Sadly, she accidentally elbowed my 'wound' and caused me to scream.

"I don't know about us but you are on my back, not a sofa and you just elbowed my cut!" I could feel the stares. And then the yelling started.

"Just a cut!"

"You save his Life!"

"Serves you right for kicking Me!"

"Shut UP already!" That last one was me. "Yes it is just a large, disgusting cut; I know what I did; and don't go telling me off, cus' if it wasn't for me there wouldn't be a person in your body to feel that kick. Got it?"

I heard them mutter some yes's and yeah's so I figured they got it.

"Now let's get out of here!" We all stood just to hit our heads on a tarp/trampoline thing and get knocked back down. "Okay, plan B feel around the edges and walls until you find an opening."

We all crawled around trying to find a wall when Josie shrieked then whispered," I think I found it."

"Open it," Shane whispered then we can see you and find our way over. When she opened it we weren't pleased with our findings. What we found was a rather beautiful sunrise we got to view from thousands of feet in the air. Since the roof thing was still in the way I pushed it off and it fell 9000 feet to the beach below. I didn't even bother to say oops, I was too busy glaring at the six people who had managed to fit onto the front bench of what I then realized was a chariot.

They where to deep in their conversation to notice us, but from the looks of it they were all in their twenties. Not knowing what to do we stood there in a flying chariot listening to the conversation of the six adults driving it. That isn't unusual at all.

Any way they conversation went like this: (I will number the voices as they speak)

"Why didn't Reyna or Frank come?" V1 asked (voice 1).

"Well, first Reyna and Jason are Praetors. You can't have them bother leave at once," V2 stated as if it was obvious.

" And someone had to sub. With Gwen and Dakota on a cruise, you and Hazel here, Larry in the infirmary, and Octavian being Octavian, Frank was the next best choice," added V3.

"Plus you can't fit more than 10 people in the chariot and with the four in the back and us in th-" V1 cut off V4.

"Alright! I get! I understand!" V1 yelled. There was silence until someone yelled:

"AND THE LAST HORSE CROSSES THE FINISH LINE!" Then they were all laughing. Now sensing the unimportance of this conversation I budded in.

"Excuse us. Just an injured girl and her confused friends, but forget about us and do go on with this clearly more important conversation. It isn't like a bunch of confused and most likely insane kids that you kidnapped are standing here listening to every word you say. No that would be crazy! But, before you do continue: What is a Praetor, why must there be two, what is wrong with Octavian being Octavian, are Gwen and this Dakota dating 'cause if they're goin' on a cruise together they should be, what in the world put this Larry guy in the infirmary, why was Frank the next best choice after Hazel and someone called You, what makes this chariot fly, and what happens if you have more than ten people in it?" I should have been out of breath, but as a runner I could handle it. My friends were not surprised, they knew about my ranting skills, but the adults turned with spooked expressions except for one who looked proud ad gave me a thumbs up, but I wasn't done. "Oh and who's Reyna? Lastly, are those flying horses?" That's when one of them fainted. My "friends" and I broke out laughing. For a while but Shane managed to straighten up.

Okay. Now that we got your attention- thank you Nikki- explain please," Shane succeeded to keep a straight face but couldn't keep it at what Josie said next.

" I mean with the spider and why didn't my parents come down with all the noise-" Josie cracked. She had been living with her fauster parents her whole life. Even I had tears in my eyes when I had learned the hard way not to connect with adults 'cause your likely to be the one crying at their funeral- not the other way around. Surprisingly the people in the front looked sad too. But, one smiled. the smiling one said the thing I expected least.

"Do you kids know anything about Greek mythology?"

**Worst** **Chapter Ever.**

**I know, don't make me say it again but it had to be made to give a little of Josie's back round.**

**Plus I needed to get Nikki's P.O.V. over with.**

**Don't even bother to review I know it was horrid.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am so bored.**

**Nikki: that isn't the disclaimer.**

**Me: I know it is the depressing truth.**

**Shane: then do something.**

**Me: I'm to lazy.**

**Josie: To lazy to type a disclaimer?**

**Me: To lazy to type.**

**Nikki :You're typing right know though.**

**Me: Since when are you smart, I didn't design you to be smart. Your saspposed to be a female cross between Percy and Leo. Not smart.**

**Nikki: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER SOME ONE.**

**Me: well I'm not going to.**

**Shane: ESS doesn't own the PJO and HOO stuff. Rick Riordan does. Happy?**

Shane

6

Flying Chariot? Check.

Giant spider? Check!

Armed Adults in medieval amour? CHECK!

Am I insane? Absolutely!

But I'm not the only one- the Adults are crazy too. First they fight a giant spider with medieval stuff, then they kidnapped the kids being attacked, next they drive the kids insane, and finally one of them smiles at the thought of Josie's parents being dead. The thing that surprised me most was that the girl that smiled was only around twenty at most. All the others were at least twenty three by the looks of it.

Any ways, All I could think is why are you smile, whatever your name is. Nikki must have thought it too because she turned to the African-American girl with crazy gold eyes that was smiling and said "Why are you smiling whoever you are? The death of a girl's fauster parents isn't a good thing!"

"First of all my name is Hazel, that is Annabeth,"-she pointed to the girl with curly blonde hair and intimidating eyes-" that is Percy,"- she pointed to the tan guy with black hair and sea-green eyes-" that is Leo,"- cue point to Latino guy with curly hair that gave my thumbs up-" that is Jason,"- Cue point to strong guy with blonde hair and blue eyes-" and that is Piper." Cue point to Native-American girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes. "Second, they aren't dead- they are both in short term comas."

"You know this how?" Johnny had been so quiet I almost forgot about him.

" What do you kids know about Greek and Roman Mythology?" Annabeth asked.

Pop Quiz: What is the most shocking thing I learned today? Is it

A. Greek and Roman Gods are real.

B. I am a child of a mortal and a Greek or Roman Goddess

C. there is a camp for Greek and Roman Demigods called CD (Camp Demigod)

D. Nikki, Josie, and Johnny are half bloods as well.

E. We're on our way there at that very moment.

F. Leo makes really good tacos.

G. All of the Above.

Well that is obvious- F! Joking, Joking. it was actually G.( Like you didn't know that.) Any way I understood the whole thing with Greece and Rome and the Western Civilization- Blah, blah, blah. Even Nikki- who had the most trouble understanding it- had the least trouble believing it all. Suspicious, but whatever. (for some reason this angered Percy that we had little trouble understanding and believing it)

"How did you understand it so quickly?" Percy was nearly whining.

I was going to say something when- of course- Nikki responded "Easy! Shane's a freaky nerd, Josie always believes people are good and honest, Johnny has claimed to have seen these monsters before but no one else notices, I …um…a have my own reason, and we all saw you that down the Giant spider. Well, I didn't. But I saw the spider and something defiantly gave me that," she pointed to the hole in the back of her shirt where she was stabbed. With shame I admit that I wouldn't have came up with such good reasons- **But don't tell Nikki**!

"But one question," Josie butted in," I thought Greeks and Romans hated each other."

"It is a long story," As usual.

"Well. How long will it take us to get to this camp in Long Island Sound?" Johnny asked.

"Since the idiot known as Leo broke the sonic speed, it will take another two-three hours," replied Piper who smacked Leo on the head. "Oowww, Beauty Queen that hurt."

"That should be plenty of time if you give us the short version," I tried to sound logical.

Annabeth sighed "All right, Percy you start from the very beginning- Thaila and all."

"Yay! Entertainment!" screamed Nikki.

Percy was a horrid story teller, but he managed to get the main point across with help from Annabeth. Ya know- the main important stuff ,like the Monsters and the quest, Etc. Etc. He was just about to describe some pointless, big celebration they had after combining the camps when we landed on a dock near a lake where people where already waiting.

Apparently, the people waiting weren't used to every one coming back safe because they had a first aid kit and everything ready. They were clearly disappointed that Nikki had already been healed- which I don't understand how, but she was fine.

And that is when the Questions and bets started- Who are they? Who are there parents? Greek or Roman? Bet you 50 denarii that that guy is Mars or Ares. No Way- he is so Demeter/Ceres. At least their getting claimed at the right age- what are they twelve?

"Stop!" the Annabeth girl yelled. " That is enough."

"Wait, what's claiming. You didn't explain that part," Gods, I hope it isn't painful. (yeah, I said gods-I can adjust.)

"Claiming is when you are claimed by your godly parent as their child. There symbol would appear over your head, like…" Jason stopped in midsentence.

"Like What!" I nearly yelled. I hate not knowing something.

"Like that," said a muscular guy with a babyish face (that I presume to be Frank because Hazel ran up to him and called him Frank) while pointing above my head. I look up to see a glowing owl.

Just then, as if the day couldn't get any weirder, a horse man walks and says "Hail Shane Harvarda, son of Minerva- Roman Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy."

So I'm this Hero of Rome. That's a surprise.

**Review**

**review**

**review review**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do no-**

**Nikki- WAIT. Last update you said I was like a cross betweenPercy and leo. But. I thought it was Jason and leo?**

**Me- the one time I am willing to do the disclaimer and you interrupt me?**

**Josie- I want to know too and what about me?**

**Me- It is sapposed to be a surprise?**

**Shane- Is Nikki going to be my girl-friend because that would be rediculous and AWESOME.**

**Nikki- excuse me? Did you say tha would be awesome?**

**Josie- In caps?**

**Me-I didn't program you to like her! What is going on here?**

**Shane-I admit to what I said with no shame.**

**Cue instantanious breakout in arguement.**

**Me- what is wrong with the world? I don't own anything but the main plot, a few side characters, and these suckers. The rest goes to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 7

Nikki

Seriously? SERIOUSLY? I take a knife for him so he can be claimed by the Roman goddess of wisdom and battle strategy! Meanwhile, I , the person who saved his sorry life, stand there clueless. What is wrong with that picture? A lot.

I totally get the wisdom and Battle strategy. Wisdom=Book smart =Shane, Street Smart=me. Battle strategy takes serious statistics and mathematics so that fits in the budget as well. Plus, I've met my mom, so I would be claimed by my dad. So some things are okay with that picture. What's wrong is that shy, dark Shane who doesn't really talk unless he's yelling is claimed publicly while I stand to the side confused. It usually is the other way around. But you got to live with it, at least we are positive that Shane is the demigod and Johnny is the mortal that sees through the mist.

Well, at least I'm not the only one bumming about this. The young, powerful looking people around me started to look sad. (I mean young the oldest looked to be ten.) "What's with them?" I overheard Josie whisper.

Piper stifled a laugh. " they are children of the big three and their Roman counter parts," Annabeth continued," Ever since Percy got the big three to end the pact, the big three have been making-up on their time out of the mortal world. But, since it has only been a around ten years, their kids are all young and well, young kids want older siblings. Whenever older kids come (which most new arrivals are older than ten) they get all excited hoping for an older sibling besides Jason, Nico, Percy, and Hazel. Also the reason that if Thaila stops by they are going to beg he to stay in the Zeus cabin." She finished. I had heard faintly about this and how they mashed up the Greek and Roman camp and making it a little more Greek for the Roman ways were a bit harsh, but Percy didn't go far into detail about the pact and so forth. although I sort of wish he had.

By know most of the crowd had left except for a few of the older kids wanting to meet the new campers.

A pretty girl, with blonde hair and incredibly straight teeth, around nineteen came up and hugged Piper. "Your back!" she squealed. Then she looked to Johnny, Josie, Shane, and me smiling. "So, the boy is Shane a son of Minerva. What about these guys?"

" I'm Josie and this is my best-friend Nikki"-"hi"- "and Shane's older half-brother, Johnny."

"Hi, I'm just a mortal, but have- what do you call it? Clear-sight?" Johnny added. Another girl around seventeen came and looked to the six that had brought us.

"They already know about this stuff?" the other girl asked.

"Yep," Percy answered ,popping the 'p', "Someone *cough*Leo*cough* broke the hyper speed and it is a long way from Texas to New York. The fact that we had to go around several, severe thunder storms didn't help." Was it just me or did they glare at the sky?

"Anyway, Julia. Could you give Shane a tour, I think It would be better if a camper showed him around rather than a former camper," Piper asked the seventeen-year-old.

" Sure, come on. Most of us won't bit," Julia dragged of a now scared Shane.

"Oh and Lacy could you give Josie and Johnny a tour. I'll take Nikki," Hazel added looking to the nineteen-year-old.

"You got it," she wink and walked off with Johnny and Josie following closely. Within minutes Hazel and I were the only ones left.

"So how does this work?" I asked Hazel.

" It's a bit confusing really. First you get put in a cohort. You stay in that cohort until you get claimed, and once you get claimed you get a choice stay in your cohort or go with your siblings to a cabin. The only time you don' have the choice is when you are the descendant of two gods. Then you should stay in a cohort unless you want to offend a god or goddess. every two weeks you alternate between Greek and Roman training. Every one gets a necklace with a bead for surviving another year at the end of the summer. Lots of people stay year round, but most go home for the school year. Even in the winter we have tons of campers though." She gave me a minute to take it all in.

"But there are tons of gods and goddesses in Greek and Roman Mythology alone. Together? how do you have enough space?" I asked afraid it was a stupid question.

"Oh, well. We realized that so some of the gods that have very few kids have allowed their cabins to be combined with another or a few minor gods are just having their kids stay in the cohorts. Plus, Gods like Ares and Mars are technically the same god so their kids stay in the same cabin," Her answer was almost as if she had been used to saying this.

"Um… okay. I'm sort of out of questions? So are you going to show me around?"

"Oh yeah, well- this way," Cue awkward moment.

That didn't last long 'cause the second I saw the place I gasped. Okay I will describe my best. At one end was a _huge _forest and a just as huge field right next to it. Then was an arena and coliseum- the arena on the side with the woods and coliseum next to the field. Next was one long archery range in between both separate little camps with a Pegasi stable on one side and a unicorn one on the other- Oh I'll just show you-

Woods Field

Arena Coliseum

Pegasi Archery Range Unicorns

Mess Hall

Track 1 Track 2

Lake Strawberry fields

Cabins Many Baths Cohorts

and

Basket-ball Courts

Big House New Rome

Crazy. I know and along the left side is the Beach and along the right are the hills including the ones that hold Thalia's Tree and Rachel's summer cave-home.

Since I was determind Greek by a giant spider, Hazel showed me the Greek cabins in hopes one would strike my interest. None did- I began to wonder if my father would claim me at all. I mean what father woul be proud to claim a kid like me.

Then I saw it. A very old, and normal looking cabin. I emphisize the old. Still, that was my cabin, it had to be. Hazel must have noted my stare because she butted in.

"That's the Hermes cabin. He's god of thieves, travelers, messangers, and so many more. His kids are all pranksters, theives, hijackers, and so on. But, all in all their god people that look out for eachother and their family. Their really clever and quick thinkers when your in a tough spot. Though they are more street smart than book smart," the last part was ment to be a joke but that is what got me going.

_Street smart, thieves, pranksters, hijackers, and more? I think I just found my dad. the only thing that would make this better is if I was claimed in front of a group that includes Shane, Josie, and Johnny. The irony they would radiate woul be better than any prank I had pulled yet. _

And a father like that would probably be proud.

**Hey be fore I go I want to say. Recently I noticed that everyone is hating on Piper Mclean. Well. Not everyone, but a lot of people.**

**Now see it from her piont of view.**

**Her mom abandoned her, her only family at the time ignores her and always has his secritary deal with her. Everyone thinks she is a kleptomanaic liar. When she finally get the guy she loves for not only what he looks like but who he is, he forgets her. Her only mortal family member that constantly ignores her but still lolves her is taken by a giant that will eat him if she doesn't betray her friends. Then she finds out she never really was with that guy. Finally she has to deal with a witch of a half-sister, a few crazy gods, several dead people, a whole lot of monster, and a blessing that goes agianst her belief that beauty isn't the most important thing in the world.**

**And all you can go on about is how she complains? First off the book was showing her thoughts! She was never complaining aloud! And I know most of you would have been complaining to Hades. Second offWhat about her is Mary-sueish. She doesn't complain as I just noted, her dad ignores her, she lost what may have been the lover of her life, she isn't perfect looking, and she is being forced to betray her friends.**

**What about that is Mary-sueish?**

**If you agree. Post this some where poeple will see it. If not, at least I have tried.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna!**

**Nikki: I have a question.**

**Shane: Get on with it! this is the one where we fight!**

**Josie: And she kicks your butt!**

**Shane: **

**Nikki: Anyway… I thought I was a cross between Jason and Leo, not Percy and Leo?**

**Me: Didn't you ask that already?**

**Nikki: I don't know.**

**Me: Well I'm indecisive so, I need to think about it first.**

**Shane: Great! NOW GET ON WITH IT!**

**Josie: Shane! She hasn't done the disclaimer!**

**Nikki: She only own her original character! The rest belong to Rick Riordan. Happy?**

**Me: I need new Disclaimer material. **

**Everyone: NO DUH!**

Shane 8

The look on Nikki's face was priceless. Facing the fact that I got something before her was hard for both of us. She is always chosen before me in sports. Always the first one to get what's going on and so much more. But, me being claimed by a freaking awesome immortal being first blows that all away. Sure she is going to get claimed to but still, l was first. And I don't care that I just sounded three.

The Julia girl was really friendly. Apparently she was a descendant of Minerva and Apollo- making her my half niece or something. She was born in the city ,called New Rome, at Camp Jupiter. But, she came her with all the other Romans after the war. She showed me the camp and got me a cookie from a Café in the new New Rome. She showed me the best view of the valley, pointed out important places like the _principia,_ the coliseum, archery range and so many others. It took so long that by the time we got to the Minerva/Athena cabin it was almost dinner.

"Everyone this is your new Roman brother Shane. Shane this is cabin six."

"Hi," was my oh so brilliant response.

"Follow them to dinner you'll be placed in a cohort along with your friends then," the second Julia left I was bombarded with questions- so many I couldn't make out any of them.

"Hold up!" a commanding voice ordered. "We're supposed to welcome Shane- not give him a heart attack." A tall boy around eighteen came forward with the same grey eyes and blonde hair we all shared. "Now, one at a time if he wants to tell, he'll tell. I'm Jacob by the way, head counselor of this cabin. Nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet ya too," I replied. As I did A horn blew and Jacob turned to the crowd.

"Cabin six, fall in! Time for dinner and the placement of our new campers," he yelled and winked at me for the last part. Oh great, I thought, an even bigger crowd I'll bet anything Nikki's going to be dramatically claimed and I'll be less important, again.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

The crowd was even bigger than I thought it would be. There must have been over three hundred campers between eight and nineteen split into five groups. Plus another few hundred purple ghosts. I was actually scared, but Nikki, Josie, and Johnny didn't look scared so I didn't show it.

But, I was defiantly scared of the lady in her twenties that stood next to the blonde son of Jupiter Jason. She had black hair and eyes that bored into me. Basing by her cloak she was the other praetor, Reyna.

"Legionnaires!" called out the Possible Reyna. Everyone grew quite. "We have recently rescued three demigods today-" she motioned us forward-" Shane, Josie, and Nikola along with their clear-sighted mortal friend Johnny," I was shocked- I had never heard Nikki's full name before and I was shocked to hear it. It must have showed on my face because even the stiff faced Praetor girl had trouble holding back her laughter.

Once everyone recovered Jason continued Reyna's speech. "Shane has already been claimed by Minerva but, Nikki and Josie are yet to be claimed."

I proud smile surfaced my face, but disappeared when Nikki whacked the back of my head and hissed, "Don't look so smug!"

"Why? Jealous?" I hiss back retaining my smug expression, not caring that everyone was looking.

"Oh, you're a nice person and to think I took a knife to save you. Shows what good comes out of helping people you hate!" That hurt.

" You hate me? My half-brother would rather have you as his sibling than me and you stole my best friend!"

"Well, maybe they would like you more if you didn't push them away as punishment for hanging out with me!" What? Is that what they told her. I looked to Josie and Johnny who were standing behind Nikki, but they avoided meeting my gaze.

"You became one of the most admired kids in school in three weeks. You could have had any best friends but you chose mine! That is why I should hate you!"

"You do! Always have! Even before I started running track and before I started being friends with your brother or Josie! You ignored me, avoided me, and what? Just to judge me when you knew nothing about me! I know what you told everyone when I first came, I saw you say it! Of course you didn't know that I heard because you too big a wimp to say it to may face and instead had to go behind my back and say it to my only friends!"

She heard that? You see, her first day of school I was in a bad mood and needed to release my anger. So, I chose to bad mouth her. I said all sorts of rude things about her height and her doing bad in school. The thought of her over hearing me totally slipped my mind, but it would explain why no one say her the rest of the day. That was why she hated me. Now I feel like sh- I mean poop. Of course my friends didn't stop me because they were used to it and knew I never meant it.

"You heard that?" my voice was a small squeak.

"Yep. And may I let you know. You may be good at math and language arts and all that useless garbage, but when it comes to the real world you are the biggest idiot I have ever met! You can't even pull a decant prank without failing massively and humiliating yourself! I only took that knife for you because I couldn't bear to see what Josie would do if you dyed. But now I'm really regretting it because the lives of people everywhere would be so much more pleasant if you weren't in them!"

That is when she kneed my soft-spot and kicked me so hard I was almost air borne. She stormed away calling behind her "Especially Mine!"

She didn't even notice the Symbol of Hermes floating over her head as the crowd parted in her wake.

Right before she left the building she turned back at me with a look of hatred that could scare a god and said "Oh, here's your real pocket knife. But, your such an idiot you probably didn't notice it was gone."

With that she pulled out the knife and threw it across the room blade out and all nearly hurting several people and imbedding itself in the wall not too far from me.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Once I managed to yank the knife out of the wall I turned to the crowd. Josie wanted to go after Nikki, but Johnny held her back and told her to let Nikki go. Meanwhile everyone was whispering.

"What did her say to her on her first day?"

"I expected Mars or Ares by the way sh beat him."

"What Cohort do you think they'll go in? By the way they hate each other, probably not the same ones."

The Percy dude broke the ever embarrassing whispering with a "Hail Nikola, Daughter of Hermes: god of travelers, pranksters, thieves, and a whole lot more"

"Hail" every one repeated.

"Now who would like to stand for Nikki" hollered Jason. Many hand went up but she ended up in the fifth- leaving most others muttering 'surprise, surprise. That is where all the heroes go'. _If that is where the heroes go, I won't be there,_ I thought miserably.

"Who will stand for Shane?" Only one hand went up, I recognized her as one of my Greek sisters. A daughter of Athena. I was hoping for it to be Jacob but, he was in Nikki's new cohort. My cohort was the second.

Well, I thought, at least I was right. Nikki totally out did me.

**I am gonna start a crusade against hating Piper Mclean!**

**Every one send in one thing that you don't like about her and I'll counter it!**

**But Please Review!**

**And sorry for any bad grammer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**Hey I'm going to a camp for like the next month and between my two stories I won' be able to update often :(**

**But, at this camp I met my twin at heart! she looks and thinks so much like me it is creepy!**

**Any way see you later and if you read this- even if you didn't like- cunstructiv critism is needed! **

**And I mean Constructive critism- not flames!**

**Don't hate me- help me!**

**-ESS OUT**

**PEACE MY MINIONS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO stuff!**

**Well that was boring! Can anyone guess what the relationship between the title and the story is?**

Nikki

I know, the tantrum was a bit over dramatic. Once I calmed down I did something that Shane never thought possible- I ran into the forest, sat under a tree, and cried. Most people would be shocked by the thought of me crying because most people didn't know. In fact no one knew but I am pretty sure Josie heard my yelling and crying in my sleep at sleepovers all the time.

After what seemed like forever, I looked at the tree and muttered "Why me?" I wouldn't have been shocked if it answered, but I would be shocked if a person melted out of the tree and answered. Guess which one happened?

"Ahhh!" Yes, I screamed. It was rude, but I was shocked. Of course the new person responded naturally. She screamed. Before I knew it we were laughing on the ground. Why did we find our responses to one another amusing? I have no idea.

After a while she said, "Sorry for the scare, I'm Juniper, a dryad." Dryad? didn't Percy and Annabeth say something about them? Ah-ha! Tree nymphs! So I must have been crying on her tree! Oops.

"I'm Nikki."

"Oh and this happened to you because you're special," Juniper added. As she stepped out of the shade of her tree into the sunset light I realized how pretty she was. Juniper appeared to be in her early twenties with brown hair and green eyes.

"What?"

"The answer to your question- you where meant to be a hero. It's what you were born for and it is what makes you special. It is what makes you Nikki." Since when did trees get so deep and logical?

"Now you'd better get back to dinner before you get missed or worse loss a meal. As a demigod who just discovered you're… well a demigod- food helps you get a out of your state of shock."

" Trust me they know I'm gone. My leaving of the camp was rather noticeable and a tad dramatic,"- I lie-"but I could go for some food."

**The Almighty Line Break**

After a quick goodbye I ran out of the forest following the path I came through and ran over to the mess hall. Even at my speed, it took me until the sun had officially set to get there. I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped nothing crazy would happen when I entered. My wish came true and now I would give anything for it to have not happened. Instead of something crazy I got compete silence as almost three hundred demigods and legacies turned to me.

Luckily, I-being the naïve girl we know and love- stood and called out, "Nikki! I saved you a seat! Come on. Wait? What is everyone looking at? Y'all know it is rude to stare!"

In an instant everyone looked away and resumed conversation. The second I sat down a plate of chicken fettuccini landed in front of me and my glass was filled with vanilla root beer. " Wow" was my oh so wonderful response. Johnny snorted, but I didn't seem to mind.

" I know, cool! Isn't it?" She didn't wait for my answer. "Oh and you should have seen it! Well, you might have if you weren't in a mood. You where claimed by Hermes in front of everyone right as you stormed out and 'returned' that pocket knife." Really? That was news. I got claimed!

"Oh and you where put in the fifth cohort with me! Everyone wanted you in there cohort though."

-more shocking news-

"Also, Shane was put in the third." Based on the look one Shane's face and drop of enthusiasm in I's voice I got the feeling not that many people where desperate to get him in their cohort. I could barely resist a smirk. Luck for me someone interrupted.

"There's are little sis!" a girl called out.

" The new member of the fifth cohort, so I have been told!" added a boy sarcastically. I turned to see two kids- a girl around fifteen and a boy around 13- that looked very much alike with wavy blond hair and a mischievous glint in there brown eyes.

"I'm Kayla and the twerp is my little bro Joshua," said the girl.

"We are some of your many half siblings!" Added Joshua.

"That was some great theatrics you put on! We were able to swipe money from half the first cohort thanks to your little distraction!" That was what cracked a smile out of me, I really like these kids.

"Please tell me you used the distraction properly and swiped someone of their cash!" I held up one of the three gold coins that I picked off of a few people. I wasn't sure what they were worth but by my siblings expressions I had done good for a first timer.

Kayla ruffled my hair and Joshua high-five me.

"Now that is how we do things!" Joshua practically yelled for all of the kids of Hermes and Mercury to come over and say high. At least twenty kids ran over and introduced themselves. They all had they all seemed to have at least one thing in common with another: elf ears, a pointed nose, arched eyebrows, and/or an impish grin. The resemblances to myself was crazy, but besides those few similarities- most looked nothing alike.

Their names began to mush together almost immediately. Jake, Mary, Lila, Stephan, Barry, Jackie, Peter. There was no way I would remember half of them.

**The Almightier Line Break**

Before I knew it I had been dragged over to Kayla's table where we got deep into conversation about prank ideas. I had never felt so at home in my life except for whe- _Stop. You just got a ton of knew friends. Don't blow it by having nightmares and waking up screaming._

In the mitts of my thinking I noticed Josie looking my way almost sad. I smiled to her and she looked away. What was that about?

**The Almightiest Line Break**

"Josie, wait up!" She had been avoiding me since dinner and I was beginning to worry. This was totally out of character for her. I called her name for the fourth time but she still wouldn't stop. By know I was sick of waiting for her to stop ignoring me so I ran up to her and grabbed hold of her shoulder.

"What?" she snapped. I was taken aback- she never snapped at anyone, especially me.

"What is the thing you ask? What is that you have been avoiding me since dinner. I should be the one snapping at you for ignoring your best friend." Her face turned into a sour expression. And she tried to leave but I held tight.

Once she gave up on trying to escape and faced me she snapped out again. "You realized I was ignoring you? I'm surprised you noticed I was gone you where so busy soaking up attention from your knew friends. Your head isn't as thick as we all thought or maybe it's thicker seeing as you haven't figured out why I'm ignoring you. I mean seriously, you just love the attention. You're the cool girl where ever we go. Yet, you're really just using it as a mask to hide the fact that you can't get the time of day from your mom so you steal the spotlight from everyone else, just as easily as you steal their money- without any consent or care. As long as you get what you wait." That was cold. Even Shane would never say a word about my family because the last person who did lost all their savings and their wallet.

"I was wrong."

"About what- this will be a shock. You admitting you're wrong." She was smirking.

"About two thing actually. One- remember the my first day you told me I could trust you. Well I believed you. A huge mistake on my part. And Two Earlier I said you snapped out on your best friend . You really snapped to the person that would rather die than talk to you again and hates you more than she thought possible.

**What is wrong with Josie?**

**Hint: She is not the same! Read next chapter!**

**Review!**

**And Support my anti-piper-haters Crusade.**

**It will start when I figure out what in Hades a crusade is!**

**See Ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **** .**

**Nikki: what?**

**Me:**** .**

**Shane: What?**

****** .**

**Josie: What?**

**Me: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN! Okay? I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES RIGHTS! RICK DOES! NO NEED TO RUB IT IN! HAPPY NOW?!**

**Johnny: Drama Queen.**

**ME: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!**

**Johnny: N-nothing.**

**Me: That better have been nothing!**

**Shane: *whistles***

**Nikki: Wow.**

**Josie: I think it is her time.**

**All: JOSIE! WE DON'T NEED TO HEAR DISTURBING STUFF LIKE THAT!**

**Josie: What? I just said I thought she was going crazy.**

**All: Ohhh.**

Shane

I don't know what went down between Nikki and Josie, but Nikki is refusing to speak to anyone and Josie just plane disappeared of the face of the earth so something must of happened.

I know these girls pretty well and the last time they were fighting Nikki only hung out with her track friends and Josie didn't even come to school. So it is pretty clear that they were fighting.

"What's up little bro." That was Sarah- the girl who stood for me. Apparently she was on the track team at my school and recognized Nikki. Why she stood for me? I don't know she said the day before _'Nikki will calm down. She is used to pain she face a lot of it in her past. She figured out that cracking jokes and pranks hides the pain and she has a lot of pain to cover. Being a child of Hermes helps though.'_

I'm not really sure what that meant but, I was pretty sure Sarah was trying to tell me that Nikki had half a good reason for being… well- Nikki. But, to me she is still an insufferable, annoying twerp with anger management and trust issues.

After a long pause to think of all that- I swear ADD is going to kill me- I came up with the best answer ever- "Nothin' much, what's up with you?" Amazing I know.

"I'm fine, I was just sent to get you and bring you to the weapon room, we need to get weapons for all new comers." The way she said weapon room so casually seemed to remind me of the craziest fact this was all real. There were monsters out for my life and gods that could kill me without losing any sleep at night. This wasn't a dream.

Those thoughts kept running through my head as I walked to the weapons room.

**This is a line break named Joe- Joe likes cheese**

About the weapons room- from what I had heard it used to be a shed, but when the camps came together they added all the weapons together and they needed something a bit bigger than a shed.

Now they had a huge room covered with weapons of all kinds. celestial bronze and imperial gold.

"Alright, just head in Annabeth and Percy should be there to help you pick a weapon." she turned to leave calling "Good Luck!" after her.

When I went in Percy and Annabeth were already showing Nikki a series of knives and daggers. Just as I entered Annabeth turned to me and smiled. "About time, come on I'll show you some weapons when we find out what you're best at."

Just like that she pulled me out of the room to the Archery ranges. Sadly no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get a bulls-eye. "Don't worry, being a child of Athena you have good aim, but Archery doesn't seem to be your thing." She added in a whisper. "If it makes you feel any better Nikki can't aim an arrow to save her life."

I smirked at that. Something Nikki can't do that doesn't involve grades. It is a miracle. "So what did Nikki do good at? Pranking monsters to death?"

That time Annabeth smirked, "She isn't too bad with swords and javelins, Spears aren't really he thing, she flunks at Archery, but- somehow she proved to be amazing with knives: Throwing knives, normal knives, sometimes daggers."

"Oh." I gulped. That means she would have more than one.

"Anyway she is for the most part into stealth stuff, but that comes with children of Hermes. Let's find something you're good with."

Like Annabeth said I had good aim but, javelins weren't for me. The spear was a just plain fail. Knives weren't bad but I found them to short for me. Swords proved to be my best but, I couldn't find one that felt right. I was about to give up when I saw it. The perfect weapon for me.

Annabeth must have seen me looking because she brought it down.

"That is a-" I didn't let her finish. It looked like those curved sword from the Aladdin movie just not as curved and it was a pair. There were two. It appeared to be made from imperial gold and it had Greek in scripted on it. _Trust your blade, it follows your heart._

"Annabeth, why would it have Ancient Greek on it if it is made from roman metal?"

"Because those blades where the first time Romans and Greeks worked together to make something, so they split it half-half, Roman metal Greek writing. It was quite an accomplishment. First time the Greeks and Romans ever worked together, turns out it wasn't a lost cause."

"No kidding."

**This line break is Macy- She is allergic to cheese**

By dinner I was covered in sweat. First I had trained nonstop with my new weapon (I named Bob) for hours, I had to climb the lava wall with Nikki (she is fast, no surprise there), and finally I got out ran by both trees- sorry_ Dryads-_ and Nikki. My day sucked.

Though at least Nikki isn't good at everything any more. She can't shoot an arrow to save a life and never give her a spear when she is on your team unless you are trying to lose. And her sword-fighting isn't as good as mine, but her knives scare me. She almost never misses when she throws them and she is just as good with knives as I am with a sword. Even worse? She bribe the children of Trivia/Hecate to enchant her throwing knives to return to her belt (where she keeps them) after she throws them at something (or someone).

I was ready to sit with Johnny (who was heading home in a few days and Josie. I would even put up with Josie ignoring me to hang with Nikki. Then I remembered they were fighting. I would have to ask what that was about later.

**This line break is Brie - she is named after cheese**

At dinner I couldn't find Josie so Johnny and I sat with my demigod siblings. Johnny was surprisingly calm about all this demigod stuff. At times I wonder if he had known all along with his ability to see through the mist. Anyway, he seemed to get along with my other siblings really well.

I was just about to dig-in when Chiron (yes the centaur) and the Praetors came forward and to make an announcement. But, I didn't really listen.

"I am pleased to see that are knew campers are fitting in at camp" - a cheer went up from the Hermes cabin and I saw Nikki turn a vivid shade of red- " and I hope they enjoy it hear. In other news. Tonight is Friday and since last week was War games today we shall play Capture the Flag. The teams have been chosen and we have decided to do Romans vs. Greeks since it has been so long since we last did."

A groan went up with the Romans. I turned to Sarah with a questioning glance. Luckily she got the message. "The Romans aren't good at capture the flag. They aren't well good in the woods cause it is hard to stay in ranks with the trees and uneven ground. Even with the Greek and Roman training they are more for either charging or defending- not both. Plus- not offence- but you Romans aren't very good at sneaky strategies and tricks. You guys are more about straight out charging." I nodded solemnly- great I'm destine to lose and Nikki is destine to win.

"What about in the war games?" Hopefully I won't always get beaten.

"There it is pretty even when the Romans are charging but, when the Greeks charge they have the at vantage. They are already really good at being sneaky and using diversions." Oh, great they are already good at being sneaky and know they have Nikki.

"Before you continue with your meals would like to say ask that the head counselors and the new campers Johnny, Nikki, and Shane to come to an important meeting after the game."

Johnny, Nikki, and I all locked eyes. One thought went through my head and I have a feeling they thought it too.

_Where is Josie?_

**REVIEW!**

**I know there are at least four people out there reading this.**

**(Yeah. I'm just pro like that)**

**Would it kill you to review?**

**(That is a retorical question)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: I don't own the PJO books, all rights reserved!**

**Nikki: What is with all the filler chapters?**

**Me: I honestly don't know.**

**Shane: Then how do you make a plot?**

**Me: I just look back at all I've written and start typing, I honestly didn't know what this chapter would be about until I wrote it. You got a problem with that?**

**Shane: No.**

**Me: Well you gonna when you see what happens. And You just might get jealous!**

**Shane: What?**

**Me: I've said to much! **_***disappears in sudden poof***_

**Shane: Wha…**

Nikki

Okay, the new weapons? Amazing!

What kind? Throwing knives that return to my hand after they are thrown. But, they Can be used for hand-and-hand combat. (thank you Annabeth for the details.)

Am I going to kick butt with them at tonight's capture the flag? Duh!

As for the look on Shane's face when he found out how pro I am? Unmatched by anything I've ever seen. Aka Hilarious.

He was pretty good too, especially with that weird sword pair. Honestly they just reminded me of the swords from the Aladdin movie. (Yes I watched it. You got a problem with that?) So I don't get how they are anything special, but everyone has their own taste. After mastering the art of throwing pointy objects. and accidentally getting stabbed when my knife retuned to my hand-

It wasn't my fault! They never mentioned that the knives where easily provoked! I didn't even know they could be provoked! Long story short, the knife was taking forever to come back, so I yelled at it and it shot at me blade at my stomach, pushed me a good ten feet before I pulled it out.

I neglected using that knife for an hour before I made a mutual truce agreement and used it. It actually is know my favorite and I feel like Thor when it returns. At one point I made a reference to Thor, my fellow Greeks cracked up- the Romans, not so much. They had no idea what we were talking about- I don't think they get out much.

_**Smile side-ways if you like cheese **_

By the time it was dinner I was covered in sweat, before you wrinkle your noses I wasn't the only one. All the others were just as sweaty and Shane was about to pass-out. I smirked, _I bet you wish you had done sports know then maybe you wouldn't be as exhausted. _

I plopped down next to Kayla who was currently threatening a boy from the Dionysus cabin after he asked her out. Once he got the message and left, Kayla turned to me.

"Hey Kiddo! You get a weapon today? Of course you did, everyone gets their weapons on the first day! Then they train the rest! What kind did you get?" She likes talking.

"Um.. I got some throwing knives." By know the rest of the table was listening in.

"Cool let us see!" Reluctantly I took out my five knives- two five inch, two eight inch, and- the one that stabbed me- a six inch. All celestial bronze and deadly sharp.

"Sweet! Wait why is that one bloody?" Joshua asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

I looked down and mumbled, "_Itauntedtheknife"_

"What?"

"Ituantedtheknife."

"What are you saying?"

"I taunted the knife, okay? they are enchanted to return to me, but that one was taking forever, I yelled at it and when it came back it shot at me and stabbed me in the stomach," I groaned and put my head in my hands waiting for them to laugh.

I would like to tell you that they didn't but, they did and I began banging my head on the over and over.

"Stop, stop," Kayla breathed through her laughter," You don't have the brain-cells to spare, Kiddo. It is okay, we all did something on our first day- nowhere near as stupid as taunting a knife- but, stupid all the same. It is what makes you a demigod- doing stupid impulsive stuff. That is what makes you family!" She said it so cheery like I thought I would puke.

"OH I feel the love," I announced sarcastically and we all laughed harder.

"There is the Hermes attitude we all have and love, now eat! It is almost time for capture the flag and you're going to help us win. All we need to know I their plans and that is where you come in."

_**Frown if you are allergic to cheese **_

Once we got in our 'secure area' we were all given pamphlets with 'our plan' on them and revising pens to make corrections.

Let me explain, we know that the Romans are going to copy the Greek technique of spying on us as we make our plans. So we know that we should feed them a bunch of Bull. So the paper is to communicate without giving away what we know.

We I sat down I had that eerie feeling we weren't alone, buy the way my siblings where fidgeting I would guess the spy was watching us.

_What is the real plan?- _I wrote to the kid next to me named Collin- a son of Athena, Shane's half-bro and near twin except for the fact he is way better looking.

**We don't have one yet. You children of Hermes are going to find out their plan and create a counter attack.**

_Clever. I'm starting to see how you people are related to me. If anything you're just as crazy._

**Gee thanks. Now shush- they are about to start.**

_Don't shush me!_

Was it just me or did he smile at that last one?

"Alright, everyone quiet down," A girl called from the front of the group. I think her name was Ally, a daughter of Ares. "You know the plan send the Aphrodite kids in as a distraction through the left flank close to their flag. Then send the Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Hecate, and Hermes kid down the center. The Dionysus cabin will guard the flag and Demeter kids will Guard the prison. Everyone else will be assigned positions throughout the woods."

"But, doesn't that leave our defenses weak," A kid called out.

"It is good enough to beat them. We always have the advantage in the woods! Let's use it," Ally answered.

"Any other problems?" She looked specifically to the Children of Athena.

"Nothing that is big enough to cause us a major difficulty," Collin answered, I could practically feel the spy's difficulty to control his or her laughter thinking _if only they knew._ If only the spy knew it was a set-up.

"Dismissed! Prepare your-self. We have two hours! Before the games use them wisely," At the last part she looked to me and my siblings and gave a stiff nod.

I waited for everyone else to leave before following my siblings out. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something move and turned to see a form retreating toward the Roman council area.

_**Wink if you know that this is a line break made of cheese.**_

Fifteen minutes later I was changing from a ceiling beam forty-five feet above the ground. Why? Well the only way to get somewhere they won't see me- somewhere being the ceiling beam above the hanging lights where it is pitch black- was to crawl through the air duct and I was nominated since I was the only one who could fit.

Slowly I used my harness (PS I am harnessed to the beam) to lower myself down to one of the hanging lamps where I attached a mini camera- they can be purchased for $5.99 a pack from the Hephaestus cabin- to the lamp and aimed it at the area below. I did this the nine other lamps before along with attaching mini high def. voice recorders. All of which feed back to a computer attached to a TV for all the Greeks to see.

After nearly falling out of my harness six times, nearly dropping the cameras thirteen times, and consulting _mini-camera's for dummies_ forty-two times, all the cameras where set and the Romans began to file in.

I touched the com-unit in my ear and whispered, "all cameras have been set, and I will not repeat my-self!"

Following that was a chuckle from Kayla and a Collin grumbling, "Stop messing around."

"But, I wouldn't be me if I didn't! Just like you wouldn't be Collin if you weren't a nerd!" I whispered back, looking down at the Romans talking amongst themselves completely un aware of my presents.

All I got in response was the silence of a boy rolling his eyes followed by a groan.

"Come on, you know you love me… Well as a annoying sister or friend, but not the point!" I admit with pride that I got a laugh out of him. I would have said more, but the Romans chose that moment to call the meeting to order.

A thin, scare-crow looking boy took charge, he was supposedly the younger brother of some Jerk named Octavian. "Noah! Did you get their plan on video!"

A black-haired boy ran forward with a video camera and hooked it up to a TV I didn't notice.

It showed the whole meeting up to when we started filling out then the screen went fuzzy after a minute it cleared to show a fuzzy picture I couldn't make-out from above.

"What is this?" The scare-crow asked.

"I-I m-must have f-for-forgotten to t-turn it off," Noah stuttered.

"Fine, you are going to be punished. Now for the plan"-

"Wait!" A familiar voice called out. I looked to the source to see Shane staring wide-eyed at the screen where the image was still playing.

"Yes?" The scare-crow asked through gritted teeth.

"That last part of the video where he was leaving."

"What about it?" scare-crow snapped.

"Let me show you." Shane answered and ran up the camera. He fiddled around with it until it got to the part where the last people where filling out and paused when I looked back. He zoomed in on my face looking back.

"This is not good, this really isn't good," Shane began repeating.

"What is so bad about it? That is just a girl looking back," Scare-crow asked more curious now.

"That girl is Nikki, daughter of Hermes! I know her personally as you all know thanks to last night, and this whole eavesdropping thing is her area. She knows all there is to know about it, like all other children of Hermes. So a figure running towards the Roman area in a hurry is not something she is just going to drop." Awe… he is threatened by me.

"Hey, look! I'm on TV!" I whispered into my com unit. Luckily the Romans didn't hear the stiffled laughs and groans ringing through my com unit.

"So?" Man these Romans are thick.

"She is going to put together that he was a spy. She will tell the others, they will change their plans," He said slowly- like he was talking to me.

"If you haven't noticed they are cocky, they won't care!"

"Did you find it strange that the children of Minerva didn't say anything about how bad the plan was? I know them, they aren't like that! Or how they are sending the Aphrodite kids as a distraction beside someone that would put up a bigger fight? It is a set-up! They are relying on the fact that we will be so proud that we found out their 'plan' that we won't notice this stuff! And the fact that even though Greeks and Romans have made peace and we are friends we Romans still underestimate them in battle against us! Even worse, is that it is working!"

"They aren't capable of such a master plan! Now sit so we may continue!"

_**scream if you have noticed how long this chapter is!**_

The plans where simple They put most of their defense in the middle and a small amount on the left flank and near none one the right. But they also moved the flag to right of the woods so even if we did get though all we would find is the prison for captured Greeks and lock us in. They put little guard on the flag not expecting us to find it and unknowingly left us a direct pass to the flag.

Then they send half the First cohort in to get the flag.

As for our plan, we would send the Nemesis, Dionysus, and a few of the other smaller cabins to the left flank. We send Aphrodite and Demeter kids up the middle and while they fight and wonder what is going on, part of the Hermes and Nike cabins to the right flank to get the flag.

Mean while for defense Hephaestus cabin guards the flag and sets traps, Hecate and Hypnos kids put an spell on the border so that all Romans to enter get suddenly sleepy and exhausted, The Apollo and Ares kids patrol the borders and Athena kids guard the prison.

We are going to win!

**Shane: So let me get this right. I was right and they didn't listen and**

**we are going to lose because of it?**

**But, if they had we would stand a chance.**

**And Nikki is going the end up with my brother and I am going to be jealous?**

**Me: Yeperonii!**

**Shane: GET SOME NEW MATERIAL WOMAN!**

**Me: I will when all the people following my story (That is four of you, readers) **

**Review.**

**Shane: Then Gods Damn It Review! **

**Wait, you used me!**

**Me: Ha Ha Ha, Bu seriously people**

**Review!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Any questions?**

**Shane: Yes, aren't we too young to do the whole boyfriend, girlfriend thing?**

**Nikki: Doofus, you and I are thirteen! You started school late and I was out of the system for a while.**

**Shane: Oh.**

**Me: Any-who… I don't own PJO or HoO!**

Shane

I can't believe what idiots they are! Their cockiness and pride will be the death of us all! Even now that the Greeks and Romans are at peace the older Romans that grew up believing that Greeks are weaker and dumber haven't changed their ways. Older Romans will trust the Greeks, be good friends with them, and even be in relationships with them, but still underestimate them in the category of strategy, battle, war, and anything along the lines of such! It is sickening!

Now we are gonna pay for it, I have heard stories of the past games and 75% of the times greeks won! Even in war games all because the older kids can't accept that the Greeks are an equal match to us and we only beat them thousands of years ago because they were in a state of weakness and Government issues!

Alright I think my rant is done for now, but if those bastard would just trust me and get over their gods' damned pride we could win! But, even though over half of the Romans believe that our Praetor doesn't and that is why we are going to lose.

**This is the Line break- we have you surrounded! **

Like the rest of my cohort, I was put in the middle where they believed the main invasion forces would break threw and I didn't buy it for a second. Why would they come through such an obvious place if there were much better ways in?

Just then a stampede of people broke through into the clearing. Everyone expected to see Ally leading the children of Ares and their allies, but what we saw confirmed my suspicion that this was a set-up.

What I saw what the children of Aphrodite and Demeter causing mass panic in the front row with deadly vines and make-up launchers. A boy from the Second Cohort ran my screaming covered in pink blush. Seconds later an eye-liner pen nearly impaled my head and I began to wish we were facing the Ares kids.

A few minutes later we got a distress call from the right flank, they were being attacked by dozens upon dozens of demigods and legacies. That was the trap. I knew it the second they called us to aid the right flank, not realizing that it didn't matter because the flag was far away from the attackers in the panic and that our flag would be virtually undefended.

Meanwhile, we were all nervous that we hadn't heard news from our attack team.

So I did the natural thing. I ran in the opposite direction towards the flag where I knew Nikki would be with her siblings.

**Put your hands up and come quietly or…**

I was right- sadly. I ran over just in time to find Nikki, my half-brother Collin, Maya (a daughter of Nike), and four of Nikki's half-siblings. Two of the half siblings were holding down the guards who were still conscious. Meanwhile, Maya carried our flag, while Nikki, Collin, Kayla, and Joshua guarded her in case of anyone else.

I did the second natural thing. Call for help.

**We will release the Mary-sues!**

Luckily, even though we aren't good in the woods, Romans are fast runners so they got hear while Nikki and her team were still tying down the guards.

They were just leaving when we (I and the ten people who came) charged. The fight was brutal, but wasn't that bad. Maybe because they were sticking to Maya to give them better chances of winning, maybe because they were sticking to defending the flag they stole and getting it across the border. Either way they were getting closer and as more people noticed it the fight was getting bigger.

Greeks and Romans piled in, but the flag was getting closer. My arm was sore, my cuts stung, and I was exhausted; I was about to drop then and there when I saw an opening. Nikki was trying to help Collin out of the headlock a Mars kid held him in and didn't notice the opening she left to take back the flag. (Well, seeing as her teammate was turning purple, it was a reasonable action.)

I was just about to grab it when something felt strange, almost like about to go wrong even. I turned to see Kayla, but not Kayla. Her eyes where glazed over and a shade of deep blue. I didn't know her well, but I'm pretty sure her eyes where green.

I was about to ask what was going on, when she slashed at me across the stomach. It wasn't very deep, but it was enough to leave me unable to fight her.

Like a zombie she turned over to Nikki who was currently occupied and unaware of the strange actions of her half-sister behind her. Kayla drew her sword aimed at Nikki's old wound form the spider and I only had time to scream 'Nikki' before Kayla lunged.

Nikki turned fast enough, so that Kayla missed. Believing Kayla was a member of the enemy team, Nikki threw her knife. Sadly, Kayla dodged it and hit Nikki on her old wound. She screamed really loud and everyone stopped fighting. And right on time too, Kayla was about to stab another kid when Collin- now freeform the head-lock gave her a good whack on the head with a tree branch he picked up.

When she hit the ground next to Nikki, she began to go all spazzy and a blue mist flowed out of her mouth into the sky. An image appeared in the night sky- the face of a regal-looking man literally made of stars. A menacing laugh filled the air.

"Two down in two days, not to mention the Roman one being wounded! That was easier than I thought! You demigods are losing your touch. Or maybe it is the fact that your trainer doesn't tell you anything," the face turned to Chiron, as did most of the campers.

"When were you planning on telling them that one of their own has been missing for two days? Why back when that Perseus was a boy everyone knew when something happened or went for the bad. When Luke betrayed you, when that tree was poisoned, when a goddess was kidnapped along with your second favorite camper, even when Luke was leading the army through the Labyrinth you filled them in. But, now, when a mere camper had been taken you hold back information from her own friends.

"Where is the quest? The challengers? I'm sure Shane and Nikki over there would love to retrieve their friend. If they don't die first. Honestly, I can't believe the fates actually did it. Modeling heroes after those who have moved on, don't you know you what is going on? You now of their curse, why not let them know." The face disappeared followed by an evil laugh.

Everyone was confused and I didn't even understand part of it, but I understood the part that mattered. I charged over to Chiron; seeing my expression, no one stood in my way.

"When were you going to tell us that he took Josie?" I asked- more like demanded. I guess I was a bit crude, but who wouldn't be in my situation?

"I wanted-" I didn't let him finish.

"And what about the modeled after former heroes? This curse? When where you going to tell us we have a death sentence? Does one of us have to die before you explain that?" He looked down, almost ashamed of himself.

"I hoped you would have more time before" -I really can't let him get a sentence out, can I?

"Before what? That," I gestured to the now unconscious Nikki and the still bleeding cut on my stomach that hurt like Hades. "Before they kidnapped Josie, possessed our friends, threatened our mortal siblings, sent monsters to kill us? Well, you are a little late, so explain!"

I tried to stay mad, but the blood loss from my cut was worse than I thought and was making me woozy.

"I promise I'll explain after you go to the infirmary, that blade Kayla used may have been poisoned," He stated surprisingly calmly for suck terrifying news.

"Fine," I grumbled, and let Apollo camper help me to the infirmary with Collin (who was carrying Nikki, surprise there) and Joshua (who insisted on staying with his older sis, Kayla, even if it meant carrying her).

After much protest, the Apollo campers forced me to sleep with threats of slipping a barfing tonic in my coke the next night…

**Watcha think?**

**Is it just me or does Nikki always end up getting stabbed?**

**I think they all must want to get the small one out of the way.**

**Probably think she is a joke and should be put out of her misery.**

**Or, at least, that is how it is supposed to be.**

**Any-who, review,**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I Just finished the MARK OF ATHENA yesterday! Sadly, I don't own it or any of the other PJO books.**

Nikki

Okay, I am getting really sick of this spider wound, it is like an Achilles hill minus the invulnerability! (Yeah, I'm not a total idiot.) Even worse was this voice thing that was out to get us. I had a feeling it was talking about Josie, Shane and I. But, at least I know what happened to Josie.

Sadly, I missed seeing Shane's outburst. I had blacked out, but the Apollo kids gave me a full report when I woke about an hour later. I even watched the video one of them took. It was hilarious.

Now I was in the Senate Room- A cross between a rec room and a fancy high-school great hall sort of thing. In the veteran/counselor side sat the two representatives from each cabin- one Roman, one Greek- and the war heroes from the Giant and Titan wars- the second ones, that is.

We- as in Shane and I- sat on the side with the _Lars. _So I am stuck between Shane and some crusty old ghost- I can't decide which is worse. In the front Reyna, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron lead the meeting- discussing what the voice meant and why they did what they did, more importantly who it was.

After about twenty minutes- what… I am really ADHD- I got sick of it and did what everyone was waiting for.

"Can't you just send a quest already?" I called out- which probably was improper and disrespectful- but, hey, I was really bored. Aren't demigods supposed to do impulsive stuff?

"What do you mean?" Jason asked, none of them really cared I interrupted except Reyna, who was failing to scare me with her death glare. She clearly didn't understand the phrase- no respect for authority.

"Well, you're going to do it eventually, that's what you always do- so why talk about it. As for the thing we are facing simple. It is a powerful threat that kidnapped my best friend and is out to kill Shane, Josie- you know the kidnapped girl- and me. What do you need to talk about?" They looked at me quizzically, but Shane backed me up.

"Percy, when Annabeth was kidnapped during the Titan war you broke all the camp rules to go on a quest and save her. If you don't let someone go, then a few campers just might break the rules anyways. If it was Jason or Percy or someone you guys care about you would all be demanding a quest. So why can't we?" I looked at him, surprised that he backed me up, but remembered he cared just as much about Josie as I did. He wanted this quest and, preferable to go on it.

"How did you know that stuff?" Percy questioned.

"Hazel came in and told us your adventures to keep us occupied. If she hadn't Nikki would have started drawing mustaches on the other injured campers- even the awake ones," he answered simply and I nodded along.

"As good a point as you make we would need someone to go on the quest and a location," Annabeth said.

"I'll go," Shane and I said at the same time and promptly glared at each other.

"You would need a third," Reyna rushed out- for some reason the camp leaders didn't want a quest sent out. I looked at them more closely, they were hiding something.

"Shane's bro, the guy that came with us," I offered up, hoping they would let us go. Then I would ditch them and go save Josie myself.

"He is just a mortal- we can't let him go and our oracle isn't here and we don't have a new Augur yet," Jason interceded.

"We will discuss this more later. Leave us to talk, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Nico- stay as well," Reyna stated, dismissing us.

On the way out I purposely got lost in the crowd and doubled back in, hiding behind a curtain. "This is bad, this is really bad," Annabeth muttered as Percy hugged her.

"We should have let them go, it they really are…" Hazel trailed off.

"No, they can't face him, I doubt the whole camp could."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nico," Leo snorted.

"I hate to admit it, but he is right," Frank sighed.

"We have to do something!" Piper nearly screamed.

"That poor girl, we have to help her," Hazel agreed.

"There is nothing we can do, this isn't our fight," Reyna said.

"Then who's going to fight it, Zeus is cindering closing Olympus. And the others are agreeing!"

"We just have to wait for a sign," everyone was grumbling, but they didn't disagree with Chiron.

Anger bubbled inside me. WAIT FOR A SIGN? Josie was kidnapped by some evil force and they wanted to wait for a sign.

I was fuming so much I didn't notice the older demigods leave and Shane walk up to me, until he tapped my shoulder.

"AHHH," I screamed jumping a foot in the air and turning around in a ridiculous karate position even though I didn't know a thing about karate.

"Nice to see you too," Shane smiled down at me like he was holding back a laugh. "So what should we do?"

"We," I looked at him like he was crazy. "We aren't doing anything, I am going to give them exactly what they asked for."

"Well then, I'll go alone," He said still smiling.

"You wouldn't a day on the street."

"And you would?"

"Don't act like you know me Shane, my life- it isn't anything like what you thought it was."

"So say you can survive on the streets, where are you going to go without the location of Josie."

Now I get why he was smiling and I felt like slapping him for it. "Like you know where she is," I scoffed. But, form the look on his face- he wasn't kidding.

"Demigod dreams are visions you know, most sent by Gods or your enemies."

"You're telling me, you had a vision."

"That I did, you can help me and I'll help you."

"Or I could beat the location out of you," I suggested.

"Please, you're failing geography, you can't read a map to save a life," He snorted. My face burned as I remembered the time I thought Cairo was in Canada.

"Fine, I'll put up with you, where is it," I scowled.

"You haven't gotten yourself kicked out of Alabama, I hope," He joked.

"Hmm… Carolinas, Tennessee, Florida, Louisiana, and Nebraska - nope, no Alabama, not yet anyways," I smiled.

"So what was this plan of yours?"

"Giving them exactly what they want, a sign- and what better sign than two kids sneaking out of a high security camp?"

**I missed you all, and I am soo sorry!**

**Now some questions:**

**Who else Finished the Mark of Athena in under 24 hours of buying it?**

**Frank and Hazel or Leo and Hazel because I'm still if-y on that one.**

**Are you disapointed in any way by Uncle Rick's relationship set-ups and why?**

**Are you still reading the Mark of Athena?**

**Do you even have it?**

**Do You live in the USA?**

**Do you like cheese?**

**Did you miss me?**

** Do you realize you should have missed me?**

**Are you disapointed by anything in your life?**

**Do you feel uncomfortable answering the last question?**

**What is my real name?**

**What is my would be godly parent?**

**Am I a boy or girl?**

**What is my favorite color?**

**What is my worst fear?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry. Not a chapter. I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I REFUSE TO! **

**But this is for a different reason. Actually two.**

**The first one is the shooting. If you haven't heard- which most of you have- there was a shooting in a Connecticut Elementary school. TWENTY CHILDREN DIED! Along with seven adults including the shooter. Well, I'm not sure about the shooter, but I heard the shooter died. Please correct me if I am wrong.**

**I would like to not only honor those people, but in particular one certain teacher who died. I'm no sure if it is true, it is just what I heard, but a teacher hid her class of first graders in the closets or somewhere like that and when the shooter came him they where doing a project in the Gym. She was shot and died, but she save the whole class. She was only twenty seven.**

**Also a shout out to a girl at my school who is sending a card to the people of Connecticut signed by student she can fit on a few pieces of paper. She is passing it around classes and at lunch asking people to signed and or write a message to the people of Connecticut who lost a friend or family member in the shooting.**

**Also, I would like to say something about flamers. I get it if you don't like someone's story and you feel you should let them now but things like this**

"OMG, you freaking suck donkey balls! This story fu**ing sucks! I mean, Pine Creek High School? Wtf! You suck as an author and i am way better at writing than you. You keep using "she"! You fail at life and i bet you are a geeky nerd who lives in their parent's basement that dreams of dating all these fictional characters. Freaking nerd, F*** YOU AND YOUR FAN FICTION. Freaking idiot..."

**aren't acceptable. Yeah someone posted this one a story that my friend wrote. **

**(A/N I am not using it because it was on my friends story but because it was one of the worst flames I had seen and some I could look past. But I don't care if you say this to my best friend or my worst enemy, I will call you out for it)**

**Note:** **It you wrote that flame which I doubt any of you did**_- _

_It is called limited third person point of view Einstein! I other words, The author was supposed to write "she" instead of "I", dumb-bot. Don't go around flaming people if you can't get your flames write! The only reason I am not cussing you out is because I refuse to sink to your level! If you are such a great writer then where are your fanfictions and published books. You don't even have an account!_

**Even worse is when they don't have an account so you can't report them and can't yell at them without others seeing you do it. If this guy had a account I would have gone so hot-headed-demigod on him he would be to scared to come back to this web-sight. (I would never hurt him/her I just think very violently at times. ;) )**

**I once flamed someone because I was in a bad mood and I really didn't like the story. Afterwards I felt awful and was about to apologize when they wrote back a rather mean message to defend themselves. I totally deserved it, HECK I was about to congratulate them for standing up for themselves! Yet I have something called a temper and my mind went to autopilot fight-back. It didn't end well and I haven't PM-ed them since.**

**Listen. It doesn't matter if you just don't like the story in particular or it is the stupidest F-ing Mary-sue story EVER- it still isn't right.**

**-Lieutenant out**

**PS-yes I changed my name.**

**PPS-I WILL UPDATE IN AT LEAST A WEEK AND A HALF!**

**PPPS- Have any of you seen Rise of the Guardians? IT ROCKS!**


End file.
